Recently, as electronic devices or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic devices or appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on, and research and development for such semiconductor devices have been conducted. Examples of such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic that switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory), an E-fuse, etc.